


Helpless

by Supercopvalentine



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercopvalentine/pseuds/Supercopvalentine
Summary: The kids at Hollywood Arts are going to see the Play Hamilton ( let's pretend it came out in circa 2013 ok) . With the help with the song Helpless sung by Eliza Schuyler (Phillpa Soo) can Jade confess her feelings to Tori Vega?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 43





	Helpless

**Helpless**

**Prompt:** _Tori and Jade holding hands because there is a crowd but not letting go when they get out of_ _it._

To say Hollywood Arts teacher Erwin Sikowitz was a strange man would be an understatement. He drank from a coconut, came up with odd in class assignments and had an odd sense of fashion. Today he was able to get his class approved for a field trip. 

“All right everyone I hope you brought in your permission slips so you can go on our field trip to see the off-Broadway production of Hamilton said Sikowitz. 

He went around the room to collect the papers from his students. Each of you will be assigned a buddy to stick with because the lines are long. “Andre you are with Beck, Robbie you are with Cat and Jade you are paired with Tori. 

“WHAT?!” screamed Jade. She sat up and threw her chair. “Sikowitz, you can’t pair me with Vega. “He was used to this by now. Tori rolled her eyes at Jade’s tantrum. “Play it cool Tori you don’t want her to know how you really feel about her. At least not yet. Tori thought to herself. She couldn’t let Jade know how she felt because she didn’t want to be rejected. 

“I’m ok with it sikowitz.” Tori told him. It’s not like they had much of a choice. So she gave Jade a nervous smile. Beck had calmed down Jade and she ended up simply nodding at the half Latina. Beck and Jade were over but they remained good friends. 

“All Right, one person come up and take a ticket and line up with your assigned partner. Everyone stood up and each decided who was getting the ticket. Beck got his and Andre’s tickets, Cat bounced her way up to sikowitz and took the tickets for her and Robbie and Jade went over and got the tickets for her and Tori. 

They all got out in the hall and went to the front door to get on the bus they were taking. Sadly, it was not a party bus but a plain old yellow school bus. All the kids chose a seat with their partner. Took out her pear phone to listen to music as did everyone else. It took about an hour to get to the theater. The lines were long, very long because Hamilton was the newest show. 

Everyone stayed with their partners but the gang ended up losing sikowitz who wasn’t really paying much attention. When Jade had looked around her and saw Tori was pushed further behind her she pushed her way back to get to her and reluctantly grabbed her hand. Tori’s heart was racing and it was hard for her to focus. “Hey Vega, focus we got to make sure we find the others.” yelled Jade snapping Tori out her frantic thoughts. 

Jade didn’t want to grab her hand because Jade didn’t want to admit that she had feelings for Tori Vega of all people. “What is wrong with me?” the goth asked herself in an annoyed tone. 

So as the line got shorter and shorter, they finally got inside the building to give the tickets to the staff. Jade still had an Iron grip on Tori’s hand. Tori looked puzzled but Jade gave her a playful look. The pair eventually re grouped with the class and sikowitz and got into their seats. 

The musical was amazing. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Jade. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts. The song Helpless sung by Eliza hit Tori hard. The fiery goth looked over at Tori as the song played. The lyrics spoke to Jade. She did feel like she was drowning in Tori. She couldn’t deny her feelings for the younger Vega sister. 

During the intermission Tori asked Jade why she was still holding her hand. “Because I-I like you Tori. I could never figure out why you made me feel the way you do but I think I know now. I don’t hate you, I never hated you I just wasn’t ready to admit it. “said Jade 

Tori was speechless and her silence made Jade get nervous. “Just F-forget I said anything It was stupid of me to …" Jade yelled as she let go of Tori’s hand. Tori grabbed her hand and said “Jade, I like you. I was also afraid of telling you because lately we have grown closer and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship” 

“So, do you want to go to Nozu’s this weekend? "asked Tori confidently. Jade gulped and replied “Y-yeah just don’t go telling everyone! I don’t need the whole school knowing” Jade yelled with her signature snark that Tori loved. Jade realized that Beck wasn’t the right person for her. 

The lights began to dim and that was the signal that the second act was about to start. Jade and Tori settled back into their seats. Jade grabbed Tori’s hand and sikowitz smiled at the two girls. Jade gave a smirk in her teacher’s direction and set her gaze back on the stage as the next song started.   



End file.
